wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ka'tiga Caravan
The Ka’tiga (Caravan Oria’le) In the wake of the Emperor’s rise, many of the world’s cultures have destabilized and been subsumed into the growing metaculture. The Ka’tiga, however, remain free of even the Emperor’s cultural offensive. The Ka’tiga Islands are a massive chain of islands (think two or three Japans, spread out) that span much of the Eastern Sea. They were cut off from mainland society for hundreds of years, resulting in an extremely different and insular culture. They developed ships and navigational tools far in advance of anyone else in the world, and generally kept the seas clear of anyone who came near. When the Emperor came to power, he realized conquering the Ka’tiga would be far more effort than it was worth. Instead, he simply made a deal with them. They were free to go about their business on their own islands, and in return their navies would work for him, serving as the naval branch of his forces. They agreed, and the seas are now patrolled by organized fleets of Ka’tiga. The Ka’tiga also began to travel the mainland, selling and trading their wares. They quickly developed a reputation as thieves and pirates—a reputation they did absolutely nothing to fight. People still bought and sold from them, though, as they are master craftsmen, and collect interesting artifacts from all over the world. In Ka’tiga culture, three is by far the most important number. Ka’tiga believe that working in threes creates a stable balance, and is the safest structure. As such, Ka’tiga families operate in equal triads, rather than couples. A couple is considered a dangerous and precarious relationship, as in the case of a fight, who is there to mediate? Rather than refer to them as husbands or wives, members of a triad are called pillars. (Caravans traditionally consist of three triads, again to preserve stability.) The Ka’tiga also wear special masks they make themselves. Children are given masks at birth, and every few years afterwards. They make their own masks when they are joined in a triad. Ka’tiga never take their masks off, except when alone with their triad (and even then, not often). Seeing someone without their mask is considered akin to seeing someone’s soul, and is intensely taboo. Ka’tiga superstition holds that the mask is the true resting place of the soul, so when Ka’tiga die, they are buried with their masks still on. Families will often make copies of the masks, though, and bring them with them. Ka’tiga also still practice their traditional religion of ancestor worship. The Emperor killed the Gods, because they were a threat, but he doesn’t seem to have a problem with ancestor worship—in no small part because as far as he can tell, it’s a load of bogus. He is, of course, completely wrong. By wearing copies of their masks, Ka’tiga elders can in fact channel the spirits of their ancestors, to a mild degree. Caravans usually travel with an elder with them. The Oria’le Caravan has just reached Tedoch, and will likely be here for a few days. They are on their way East, headed to the ocean, where they plan to meet up with one of the ships, and head back to the Islands. Due to some recent run-ins with raiders, and the deaths of Asta’men and Etsa’mor Le, the whole Caravan is very on edge. Category:Characters Category:Factory Town